


The Camera's Still On?

by obliquekids



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M, Slight Smut, Video Camera, kind of unintentionally smutty sorry, make-out sessions, yet still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliquekids/pseuds/obliquekids
Summary: Jake came up to Enoch's room to see what he was doing and got himself into a mess with a video camera.





	

Jake hesitantly knocked on Enoch's bedroom door. He waited a moment before he heard the thick Scottish accent from his boyfriend tell him to come in and he swung the door open to see Enoch with an old video camera, recording some of his toys fighting.

Enoch looked up and smiled, a rare sight. "Jacob! Come here real quick!" He said gesturing for Jake to walk over and join him. Once Jake walked over, Enoch grabbed him by his waist and unexpectedly pulled him into his lap so that they were both in the view of the camera.

"What're you doing here?" The Scotsman asked kissing Jake half-heartedly before returning to having the homunculi fight with Jake still sitting on his lap. "I just came to see what you were doing. I was watching some of Horace's dreams with Fiona, Hugh, Claire and the Twins and they all fell asleep, including Horace. Emma and Olive are doing something or other and I can't find Millard, so I came to you." Jake said blithely.

Enoch smirked before whispering something to one of his puppets then turned his head to Jake and said "Well I'm glad you did." before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a sloppy kiss, slightly desperate on Enoch's end.

Of course Jake simply went with it as he would never and has never turned down a make-out session with Enoch, even if a camera is rolling. Jake moved his hands up to the sides of Enoch's faces, which was now flushing red from the heat radiating from each of them. Enoch dragged his hands slowly and teasingly down Jake's chest, down to his hips where they rested, playing with Jake's stupid modern shirt that Enoch really hated.

The homunculi had ended their fight with the larger one piercing the heart of the smaller one and ripping it out, picking up the smaller one as a trophy. The winner of the fight turned to Enoch for further directions and just sort of stared at him and Jake in this messy yet amazing position they're in.

Jake moved himself over to straddle older boy and began trailing kisses and biting down on his neck causing Enoch to grip down on Jakes waist harder and bury his head in the crook of his neck. Enoch looked up slightly to see the remaining homunculi staring at him. He furrowed his brows as much as he could in an attempt to look angry or stubborn in his state of pure pleasure. He instructed his puppet to rip its own heart out in order to kill itself so it wasn't just staring at him and his boyfriend. The puppet did as it was told and ended its own life, and Enoch went back to focusing on what Jake was doing to him.

Jake looked up panting for air and his simple blue eyes met with Enoch's mind-blowing beautiful ones. Enoch's eyes wandered to Jake's lips, red from the rough kiss they'd shared earlier, his cheeks, flushed a bright red from the heat, his hair, messy and damp from the sweat and Enoch's hands ruffling it and his eyes, full of innocence and pure bliss

When Jake looked at Enoch he saw lust and passion in his eyes and a hunger that was being radiated from his mouth as he bit down on it in pleasure also attempting to contain the noises he wanted to make oh so badly.

Instead Enoch simply grinned slyly and said lustfully "Y'know you really should come up here more often." causing Jake to laugh innocently in a way Enoch really did love to look at. Enoch then connected their lips again and his hands found their way under Jake's shirt, his hands were cold causing Jake to groan slightly into the kiss from the shock.

Enoch smiled through the kiss evilly and left Jake in a vulnerable position. "Now there's a lot I want to do to you, but you have to tell me it's okay." He smirked looking at the sweating and panting boy in front of him. "Are you an idiot? Of course it's okay you dumbass!" Jake whined tugging on the back of Enoch's shirt annoyedly. "Perfect." Enoch replied scratching at Jake's rib cage and beginning to bite and suck at the skin on his collar bone.

Jake wasn't expecting such a wild reaction but he loved it. He let his hands wander to Enoch's dark hair and pull at it softly as to not hurt his boyfriend. Enoch laughed quietly and then mumbled against Jake's skin "Oh come on, I know you're stronger than that. Pull my hair, don't play with it you poof." Jake shuddered at the sudden hoarse tone in Enoch's voice. Enoch liked that. 

He began work on the buttons of Jake's annoying flannel he was wearing that day, ripping it open quickly, pulling Jake impossibly closer and tracing shapes into his stomach. Jake pulled at Enoch's hair with more power and arched his back, full of pleasure as he was very easy to turn on and Enoch knew that.

Enoch began to work on Jake's belt as he fully intended on getting Jake to a point where he was most vulnerable then leaving him there teasingly. After Enoch had pulled his belt off, Jake had a sudden realisation that the camera was still on during all this. Jake reeled his head back to meet a Enoch's eyes.

"Enoch!" The Scottish boy didn't listen and kept looking down at Jake's clear hard on.

"Enoch!" Jake said again this time the name being mixed with a slight moan as Enoch began rubbing him through his pants.

"What?" Enoch replied harshly looking at Jake's dilated eyes.

"The camera." He mumbled with a shocked expression on his face and his eyes widening. Enoch laughed and ran his hand through his own hair. "Oh yeah! I can keep this video for later." He said before leaning in for another kiss which ended short cause Jake groaned annoyedly.

"Calm down babe. I know you like it." Enoch laughed before lifting Jake up onto the table and sliding his left hand into Jake's back pocket. "Enoch. Turn the camera off, please?" Jake begged causing Enoch to roll his eyes annoyedly yet in bliss. 

"Say it again, I couldn't hear you." Enoch replied smirking back. Jake pulled his hair again while pouting. "Please turn it off and I'll do something special for you." Jake said in a more seductive tone than his usual pleas. Enoch smiled slyly 

"Now how could I say no to that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic I've written and also my first fic for Hollowheart/J'noch/Enoch & Jake tbh what is their ship name anyway?? Anyway, let me know if it's good lmao, thanks y'all :)


End file.
